Perry Mason and the Case of the Computer Geek
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of Lori whose steady boyfriend is charged with murder. If anyone else is having a problem reading this let me know. The paragraphs have been triple spaced . On my computer it looks good.


The weather had been cold and the winter had brought snow that could now be measured

in feet. Now, the company where Michael Platt had worked for the last five years was moving

to India. It was time for a change.

Michael was a single man who had no ties to the city. His mother and father had moved

to Arizona two years ago to retire . His sister was now married and living with her husband

in Vermont. It was time for him to move.

While at college he had become best friends with Steve Januk. He was always asking him to

come and stay with him in LA. He worked at a computer firm and could get Mike a job right

away. Since Mike had just lost his job at the computer firm where he had been working, he

decided to take his friend up on the offer.

So it was with lots of hopes and dreams that Mike Plattt left the windy city known as Chicago

and headed towards LA. It was a long ride alone and he wanted to stop and see his folks along

the way.

Fortunately, he had just bought a new car this past year. He would not have to worry about

travel and his severance pay had been enough to support him for a few months, or until he was

able to get settled down in the new city.

Mike started out that morning and headed southward toward Arizona. The heat was unbear-

able when he reached the Arizona desert, and was glad that he had chosen to have air condition-

ing in his car. When he had purchased it he had thought that the air conditioning would be a

waste of money while he was living in the windy city. But now LA and Arizona would have

been unbearable without it.

He looked at the sand and the cactus that dotted the scenery and thought of his hometown and

how different the land was. He found it hard to believe that his mother and father were happy

here after being born and living in the city. But, they had written him and told him of the good

times that they both were enjoying here in this new world.

As Mike pulled his car into their driveway both his mother and father came out to greet

him. They were both in their late fifties and the Arizona sun had done them both good. They

both had dark tans and looked as if they had been working out. Mike was surprised to learn

that they had taken up playing tennis.

The visit with his parents had been too short, but he promised that now he was going to be

living in LA he would come to see them more often. John and Marie Plattt smiled and waved

to him as he left for his friends home, and his new life.

As Mike approached the city he looked up and saw all the fog and the buildings. Life was

what was happening in the big city and he was going to make it big. He had high hopes for

a good life here in California.

Mike pulled his car into the driveway of his friend and new roommate Steve Januk. The

house that he had rented was on a quiet street near the heart of the bustling city. As Mike went

to get out of his car, his friend Steve came out to greet him. Steve was a good looking man

with a deep tan black hair and dark eyes. He stood about six feet tall and has glistening white

teeth.

The two shook hands and went on into the home. The home was what would be called a

bungalow and everything was on one floor. Steve showed Mike his room. The room was a

large room with a bath right next to it. He looked around the room and was pleased at what

he saw.

The house had a large living room with a bay window and a built in bookcase in the corner.

It had a large eat in kitchen and a full walk in basement that had been done over. It had a large

back yard with a patio to enjoy the hot summer nights on.

"I have spoken to my boss and he is very interested in offering you a job. He will see you

on Monday at ten if that is all right with you. It is a small company where I work and all of

us work very closely together. We run programs and make programs for all different types

of business in LA and all around the world. I think you will find the job both challenging

and interesting. The pay is good also, the jobs start at forty thousand a year for the type of

work that you will be dong." Steve told him.

Mike thought about it. The pay was a little less than what he had been getting at his other

job, but of course now he would be the bottom man in the company. "Thank you for the offer,

I will be glad to meet your boss on Monday. " Mike told him with a smile.

That evening Mike spent the time unpacking . He had only brought what was needed , all

his belongings had to fit into his car. He was nearly done by the time he went to bed, thanks

to his friends help. The two had worked well together and he hoped that their friendship would

last through the turmoil of two single men sharing a small house.

The next day was Sunday and once again Mike spent most of the morning getting his room

in order. He stepped into the hallway and could smell something cooking. He remembered

that Steve had been a good cook, so he walked into the kitchen. "The food smells good, what

do you have cooking?" he asked.

" I have made for us a couple of steaks with petite potatoes and carrots. It will be done in

about an hour. I thought that the smell of the food might bring you out of your room." Steve

told him with a smile.

The dinner was delicious and the two men ate every bite. Steve was going to go out into the

yard and do some work. It was then that Mike thought it would be a good idea for him to go

out with him and give him a hand. The house was now his responsibility now, and yard work

could be hard and tiring.

The garden that his friend was working on was large and had many vegetables tomatoes ,

cucumbers, peppers and cabbage. The warm weather of the city made the plants grow large

and tall, but it also made the weeds grow also. So it took the two men nearly two hours

before they had finished.

The rest of the day was spent out on the patio, they had a couple of beers and talked of

the good old college years. The day had been a good day and Mike wanted to go to bed early

after all he was to meet Steve's boss in the morning.

Mike was glad that he left early that morning. Although the office where Steve worked was

just five miles away, the traffic made the ride slow. The freeways were so confusing with some

exits that go down the center, some go on the left and then the ones that go off of the right hand

side of the road.

The office was on the sixth floor . It did take the whole floor and the rooms were crowded

with the desks and the people. Mike walked in the door and was greeted by the woman that he

was going to make his wife. He knew it, if she was not married, Mike was going to make the

girl his.

The young woman introduced herself as Lori Street. She took him right to Mr Bowers office

where he would interview him. Ryan Bowers was a young man not much older than he was. He

was about five foot ten and one hundred and fifty pounds. He shook hands with Mike and they

both took a seat. The interview went well and he was offered a job. He could start the job the

next morning.

Lori Street had almost fallen over when she had seen the new man who would be working

with her. He looked to be around her age and oh what a looker. He was over six feet tall and

slender with sandy blonde hair. He had such a nice voice, oh she wanted to get to know him

and she could not wait for him to start working with her.

That evening Lori came home to find her sister Della cooking them something to eat. It

was not often that her sister was home before her. Della worked for a very famous attorney

by the name of Perry Mason and she was always busy working on different murder cases

that he would usually solve with her.

Loris sisters relationship with her boss was up in the air. Lori was never sure about them

so she tried not to talk to her sister about it. But, for the first time ever she was attracted to

a man that she had barely said two words to that day. Lori was sure that Della would think

her childish, but she had to tell her. She could barely contain her excitement.

"Good evening young lady. Dinner will be done in about ten minutes. Go ahead and get

washed up. I will handle everything here." Della told her sister. with a sweet smile.

Lori took a seat at the table and took her plate. Della took a look at her younger sister

and saw that she was just about jumping out of her seat with some sort of news. So Della

asked her. "How was your day?"

" Della please do not laugh at me. I met a man named Mike Platt today and I think that

I could fall in love with him. The minute our eyes met my heart melted. Oh there have been

some men in my life, but this is the first time that I ever felt this way about any man. "

Della took a look at her sister. It was true the men that had come courting her had nearly

worn the carpet down, but Lori had never acted like this about a man that she had only met

for a few moments. So she said to her sister "Well, are you going to see him again?"

"He is going to be working at my office starting tomorrow. He has just moved here from

Chicago. where his company has just relocated to India. He is a roommate of one of my

coworkers. You know Steve Januk. Well it turns out that the two of them went to college

together." Lori told her with a smile. "He is so cute. OMG"

"Well I hope that the two of you do get to know each other better and I wish you all

the best." Della told her with a smile.

"So how was your day? I was surprised to find you home today. Usually you work late, it

is a pleasure to have some time with me." Lori told her.

"Perry has gone off with his brother Dave for the evening. It is not often that they get the

time together either. So, for once the office closed at five and her I am" Della told her sister

with a smile.

That morning Lori got up early. She tried on four different outfits before she settled with

her navy blue pant suit. She had thought about wearing a dress, but at her office a dress was

not a good choice for clothing. There were many times when she had found herself working

on different wiring . When this happened Lori could find herself working on the floor.

Lori and Della headed out the door that morning to their jobs at around seven am. It

was a beautiful day and the sun was already shining bright. The temperature was in the

middle eighties. It was a good day for romance.

As Lori punched the button to take her to the sixth floor she saw Mike coming into

the lobby, so she held the elevator door open for him. "Good morning Mike. Are you

ready for your first day on the job?" Lori said in a sweet voice 'omg what an idiot I

sound like a child she thought to herself. She did not want him to know that her heart

was beating nearly twice as fast as normal, and she was sweating of all things.

Mike smiled at Lori and said "Good morning. I am ready for my first day. But now that

I have seen you my day has brightened up." They were so busy talking to each other they

almost let the door shut on Steve. They both blushed and watched eagerly for the floors to

change.

Steve looked at his two friends, my oh my Lori the prettiest little thing in the office

and his roommate. Well you never know. When the door opened to the sixth floor all three

of them got off. The three of them went over to their desks and Mike took a look at the

pile of work that was already piled up on his desk. It was going to be a busy pace to work

but with his new friend Lori and his roommate Steve the first day went smoothly for him.

Della came into the office and began to make the morning coffee when her friend and boss

Perry Mason came in. She followed him into the main office and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Perry. How was your night with Dave?"

"Good morning Della. As always the time that I get to spend with my brother is too rare

and too short. But we had a good time. He is leaving early this morning for his home and once

again we won't be seeing each other for a few weeks." Perry told her as he took a seat at his

big oak desk.

Della took a seat next to him and took a sip of her coffee. She smiled at him and thought

of how different her relationship was with Perry in comparison to her sister. Lori could hop

in and out of love at a moments notice where she liked the long slow process. She thought

about what Perry would have done if she had jumped at him as her sister was going to do to

this poor man Mike. He had no idea what he was in for.

There was lots of work to be done that day. There was going to be court the next morning

in regards to a disagreement between two families that was going to have to be settled in the

Probate Court. It was a large estate and their client stood to lose over three million dollars

if Perry lost the case.

Perry dictated to her for almost an hour when the familiar knock on the door came. It was

their friend Paul Drake. He told them good morning and took a seat in his favorite chair. Della

brought him a cup of coffee and took a seat.

"I have been busy looking into the dealings with these two families and you client has a good

reason to be afraid of the person who is trying to win some of the estate. I have always thought

that there was something suspicious about Carla Grant, but it was not until this morning that

I found out why. It seems that she has been seeing off and on a man named Larry Marx who

is one of the owners of Massive Sea Foods a steep competitor of the Grover Sea Foods that

your client is the co owner of. Larry has hopes that if Carla wins in this law suit, he can take

over the business that she runs and buy out the Green Sea Foods at a bargain. He is hoping to

get rid of the competition." Paul told them.

"Della that is just what we have needed. I need you Paul to go and get all of the financial

information that you can get about that business and Della I want you to type up a subpoena

for all of the information and I will bring them to the court as soon as possible. The court

date is tomorrow. We need to move quickly." Perry told her.

The rest of the day was spent getting ready for the day in court. It was way after five when

the work was finally done and Perry and Della closed the office together. "Well Miss Street

it looks like another good day has gone by and two days in a row leaving at almost the regular

quitting time. Let's not make this a habit." Perry told her with a laugh as they got into the

elevator.

Perry walked Della to her car and held the door open for her. "I was wondering Miss Street

if you would like to join me for a dinner and dance this Friday?" he asked her.

"I would be honored and if by some chance we get our of the office in time, I might have

time to fix my hair." she told him with a laugh. He bent over and kissed her softly on the lips

and the two of them headed home.

Lori spent the day at work watching the new man named Mike. He was a very skilled

computer programmer. He sat right across from her and she had caught him glancing at her

a couple of times. She had always been friends with Steve, but had not done things socially

with him often. She knew that Mike had to be about her age as he had gone to college with

Steve and Steve was just a year older than she was.

As the office closed that night Lori Mike and Steve left together. They walked out to

their cars and said their good nights. Mike had thought about asking Lor out but he would

get to know her a little better. She was smart and very knowledgeable.

Each day that week Lori and Mike talked and got to know each other better. On Thursday

Lori had gone over to one of the fax machines when Mike had walked over at the same time.

He smiled down at her and asked her out for dinner Friday night. Lori nearly fell over when

he had asked her. They would try out a nightclub of her choice. He was new in town and

thought that she might have a good idea where to go.

Lori was on cloud nine when she got home that evening. Her sister Della was already

home and having a lemon aide out on the patio. Lori smiled down at her and said "Guess

who has a date for tomorrow night?"

Why, how did you guess that Perry asked me out ." Della smiled, she knew that Lori was

trying to tell her that she had a date.

"That is great. Where are you going?" Lori asked her.

"Oh I do not know but dinner and a dance. With Perry it can be anyplace."

"Well Mike asked me out today. I get to chose where we are going to go. He says that

because he is new in town I probably know the best places to go. "

"That is good news. Do you have any idea where you are going to take him?" Della asked

her sister.

"I was thinking about going to the nightclub that we went to the last time. that I went with

you and my friends. Do you remember that? We ended up with Perry and his brother Dave. It

was a real great place." Lori told her.

"That place was loud and so crowded. What about the Kavanough? The food is great and

the dancing is your type. It is fast and I heard that they have some of the most popular bands

playing there all the time.." Della offered her.

"That is a good place. We would have a chance to talk there. At the other nightclub all we

will be able to do is shout to each other. I will have to think about it. What is going on with

you two days this week you have been home at a normal hour?" Lori asked her.

Della smiled at her and said "I do not know. I guess that it has not been my lucky week."

Friday was another day for Perry Mason and his trusted associate . The case was going

well for Perry and that afternoon the judge ruled in his clients favor. Everyone shook hands

and at three forty-five Perry told Della that she could leave for her home. "Get ready young

lady because we are going to have a night on the town." he took both hands into his and smiled

to her. "I will pick you up at six thirty. We have reservations at the Kavanough at seven."

Della got home and started humming to herself. She put her hair up and got ready for her

big date. She chose out the outfit and shoes. She wanted to wear shoes that were made for

a formal date yet you could still dance in them.

Lori came home just after five and was surprised to see Dellas car in the driveway. "Della

Are you home?" she called.

Della came into the living room "Hi Lori I am getting ready for my date, remember?" she

told her with a grin.

There was a knock on the door just a few minutes later and Della answered the door. It was

the florist and he had two different flower arrangements for the home. There were two cards

one addressed to Della and the other to Lori.

Della looked at the cards and called out to Lori. "Look what just came. Mike and Perry

have sent us these. She handed Lori her flowers. Mike had sent her a lovely basket with

daisy and different flowers. Perry had sent Della a dozen red roses. Each of the women would

put their flowers in their room. Della smiled Perry never forgot how much she loved roses.

Lori was honored. 'Mike must be a real gentleman. Della was always getting flowers but

she had only gotten flowers from one other man. The flowers were beautiful and she put them

on her nightstand.

She could not wait for Mike to come. Lori hoped that he would come before Perry came to

pick up Della. She would like her sister to meet him. Perhaps Perry could meet him too. Lori

liked Perry and respected him.

Mike was supposed to pick up Lori at around six thirty and that was the same time that Perry

was supposed to be picking up Della.

Perry had been glad that he had time to order the flowers. He had to sneak off and call from

his cell phone that day during the lunch hour. Sometimes working with the person that you truly

cared for made it hard to surprise them. He had thought about buying her five dozen roses as he

had done before but he wanted to save that many roses for very special times. As he pulled up to

Dellas house he was surprised to see a young man going up her walkway. He was a young man

and Perry thought to himself that he must be coming to see Lori.

Perry started up the walkway and the young man turned around to look because he had heard

the footsteps behind him. "Hello my name is Mike Platt, are you friends of Lori?" he offered

his hand and the two men shook hands.

" Pleased to meet you my name is Perry Mason and Lori is indeed a friend of mine." he told

the young man with a smile.

The man surprised him. Of course he had heard of the famous lawyer and then it dawned on

him. When he had been introduced to Lori he had thought that he had heard her last name

before. Della Street was the name of the secretary of the famous Perry Mason. Was this her

house too he wondered.

Perry reached over and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Lori was standing there.

"Come in Perry and Mike. Welcome. Have you been introduced?" Lori asked them.

"Yes we met here at the door actually." Mike offered with a smile.

It was then that Della came in the room. She took a look at the man that Lori had been

talking about all week Mike. "Della I want you to meet my friend Mike." Lori told her.

Della smiled at the young man. He was very good looking and seemed to be very polite. To

top it off he had sent her flowers and was giving her the choice of places that he could take her.

It was a big step above most of the men she had seen in the past.

The four of them left together out of the house and each of them got into their own cars.

Perry smiled at Lori and Mike as he opened the door for Della.. Mike was holding the door

open for Lori and Perry was impressed. This young man was a gentleman and it was quite

obvious that he liked Dellas sister.

Della and Perry were still working on their personal relationship. There was no doubt in

either one of their minds that at this moment they cared very deeply for each other, and time

would decide how the relationship would continue. Tonight they would go out together once

more and dine and dance. He had reserved a seat next to the window overlooking the lights

of the city. He looked over at his friend and wanted to hold her in his arms. But he would be

doing that soon on the dance floor.

Mike was thrilled that Lori had accepted his invitation to dinner and a dance. He had never

met a woman like her. She was all business at the office , but here in his car she looked as if

she was out for fun. She looked good in her dress and heels and her hair had been put up. He

was pleased with her appearance.

Lori looked at her date. He looked good at work, but oh tonight he sure looked very good in

his clothes. He was dressed for either a fancy restaurant or a club. When she had heard

Perry say that he and Della were going to Kavanoughs Lori had decided it would be best for her

and Mike to go to the same nightclub that she had gone with Della. It was a great place and as

she was now known by the bouncer, they would get right in. That would impress Mike of that

she was sure.

As Mike pulled up to the nightclub the valet opened the door for him and Lori. He could

see that the line was long and he hoped that at some point they would get in. He was very hungry

but he forgot who his date was. She was a friend of the famous Perry Mason and the bouncer at

the door welcomed her in with no wait at all. 'Boy this is nice' he thought to himself as he

tipped the valet and the doorman. It was going to cot him but he knew that he was in for a treat

of that he was sure. He had always been among the commoners and standing there watching

the rich and famous walk in. This was a change that he could get used to.

The nightclub was so crowded and the two of them were seated over at the other end of the

room. It was so smoky that Mike was not sure that he would be able to enjoy a meal and a dance

here in all of the smoke and noise. But he had the best of company with Lori and he wanted her

to have a good time.

Della and Perry had now been shown to their table. The two of them had been to there many

times and Perry usually tried to get the same table. It was a very romantic spot overlooking

the entire city. The restaurant was at the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings in the city and

it rotated twenty-four hour a day. The restaurant rotated so slowly that you could not feel the

movement as you sat down to eat or when you danced. It was a wonderful place and Della

thought that someday she would like to live in such a home some day.

She took her seat and looked at the menu. She knew what she wanted already but she

glanced at the menu anyways. It was a lovely place and Perry had them served nothing but the

best of wine. Both of them enjoyed their steak and potato dinner together. Their conversation

was light and cheerful.

After the dinner and Perry had his after dinner smoke and Della had gone to the ladies room

and freshened up they went out to the dance floor together. Perry was glad that it was time for

the dancing. He had been working too hard the past week . It was time for he and Della to enjoy

themselves. He had said that they should keep work and leisure separate and so far it had

worked, they worked hard together but tonight was the night for fun.

Perry and Della went out to the dance floor and danced a slow dance together.. It was a nice

dance and Della wished that it would not end. It was a nice place to dance and with the wine

and the moving floor made it very sexy. Della held on to Perry tight as they walked back to the

table and as she took her seat she wanted to sit on the other side of the table with him. She

looked out over the city and watched the lights for a few minutes. She listened to the music and

watched as the others danced and enjoyed her time with Perry.

Meanwhile Lori and Mike were having the time of their life together. They had a good

dinner together and Lori had sipped some wine. Then they had danced and danced until she

thought that her feet would fall off. Lori now knew that he was the man that she had been

waiting for and she did not want to do anything to discourage him.

Mike was very impressed with his date. She was everything that he wanted in a woman,

smart kind and could dance like a pro. She was wonderful and without thinking he gave her

a big hug right out there on the dance floor. Mike was not used to being in such a place with

such a nice girl and was trying his best to be a gentleman.

As Lori felt Mike give her a hug her heart melted. What else could she want in a man? He

was single good looking had a good job and he was a gentleman through and through. She

hoped that this date was the first of many dates to come. The hug was so warm but too short

she had hoped that he would kiss her but he had not.

Perry and Della stayed at the dance until nearly midnight and then Perry had asked her

if she would like to go home. Della did want in someways to go home but in other ways

she wanted to stay with Perry at the dance. "Yes. We can go to my home and have an

after drink." she told him hoping that he would say all right.

Perry looked down at Della with a smile "That offer sounds too good to say no to. I will

be glad to stop at your home and have a glass of wine."

Della knew that Lori would be out until the nightclub closed at two and that she and Perry

would have the house together for a while. When the two of them got to Della and Loris

home, Della had Perry take a seat in the living room. She went to the liquor cabinet and

poured them both a drink. Della sat down next to Perry and they clicked their glasses

together and toasted each other. "To the only woman who is in my life. May we be as one

for as long as we both wish it." Perry told her.

"To you may we be as one for as long as we both wish it." she told him with a smile

Perry had been waiting for the chance to kiss Della all night and put his glass down, and

as she placed her glass on the coaster, he reached for her. She leaned closer to him and their

lips met for a long passionate kiss. The two of them looked at each other with such caring

that words could not express. Perry put his arms around Della and they sat back on the couch

once more. They could stay there together all night if they were allowed to but it was not the

time for that. Perry stood up and put the music on and sat back down.

It had not seemed that they had been together for too long when they heard the front door

open. The lights had been on very low but Lori knew that Perry was there because his car

was there so she tried to be as loud as she could be.

Della laughed a little and Perry smiled as they heard Lori and Mike coming back home.

They both knew that Lori was trying to warn them that she and Mike were coming in. But

Perrys arm did not move and he kept it around Della. He did not care Lori knew how he

felt about her sister and her friend Mike might as well know. Perry and Della did not care

at that point anymore.

Mike and Lori came in and smiled and said their hellos to Perry and Della. Lori went to the

liquor cabinet and offered everyone a glass of wine. All of them joined in a drink and sat back

to relax. Fortunately the house had a couch and a love seat so that the four of them could sit

together in comfort.

The conversation was pleasant., but now it was time for the men to leave for their own

homes. It was nearly three in the morning and now they were both genuinely tired. "I am

afraid that I must go home." Perry told them. "I will call you in the morning Della." he

promised.

At this point both Lori and Mike knew that Perry and Della would like a minute alone and

so Lori told them. " I just want to show Mike the house for a minute and then I guess that the

night is over. I have had a great time. " She reached over and gave Perry a squeeze of his hand.

At no point was she interested in Perry for anything but a friend or future brother in law, but

she cared for him just the same.

Perry smiled at Lori. Sometimes she reminded him of Della just a bit. She loved and cared

for her sister very much. Once the two had left the room Perry turned to Della and smiled "Your

sister is quite a nice young lady"

Della smiled at Perry and looked up into his eyes. "I am lucky to have such wonderful people

in my life. I like Mike, I think he will do Lori good." She put her arms around his shoulders and

he bent down to give her a good -night kiss. It was long and passionate, the type of kiss that does

not stop until one runs out of breath. But Della did not let go and Perry had no interest in her

doing so. They just stood in the living room together for a few minutes and enjoyed the

moment together.

Perry opened the front door and left . Soon Mike left too and the home was once more quiet.

The two sisters smiled and went to bed. Della thought to herself Perry had said that he would

call her in the morning. She already missed him.

Lori had found Mike both charming and kind. He had treated her as a lady all night and

she was hoping that this was the beginning of a lasting relationship.

Mike headed home and thought about Lori the lady that he had spent the night with. She

was everything that he could ask for and more. He hoped that the two of them would be able

to go out together soon again.

The next day true to his word Perry called Della at eleven in the morning. Della did not want

him to know that she had not been able to go to sleep when he had left the night before and at

eleven in the morning she was just sipping her morning coffee. She had not felt bad about it

because Lori was still in bed.

"Good morning Della. I was just calling to make sure that you are all right after a date that

lasted until three am. I think I am getting too old for it, I just got up at ten thirty." Perry told

her with a laugh.

"Well that makes me feel better Perry I just got up myself. Lori my sleeping beauty has not

gotten up yet. I think that she and Mike had a good night together." Della told him with a smile

in her voice.

"He seemed to be a very nice young man. He is a big step from some of the men that she

has dated. My favorite was the one with the long hair and the nose ring? He was an artist with

no money and no manners. I almost died when he asked me if I would like to go for a ride on

his motorcycle with him." Perry said with a laugh.

"Oh but he had a good heart. He just was too wild. I will never forget when he brought me

the twenty-five pound roll of cheese that he had won. I finally finished eating it." Della

laughed.

"I remember it well. Every time I went to your house for months I brought home a chunk

of the cheese. Maybe I could call him and see if he could get you some more." he told her with

a laugh.

" Well, I just wanted to make sure that everything is all right at the Street home and I was

thinking about you Della. I will see you on Monday." Perry told her.

"I am looking forward to it. You can call me anytime. I do not mind." Della told him.

Lori had heard Della on the phone and had come into the kitchen. "What's up?" she

asked her sister.

"Nothing he just called to say hello." Della said as she walked back to the coffee

pot for another cup of coffee.

"I wish Mike would call but I will see him Monday." Lori told her.

"Wait until you have seen him five days a week for over five years. " she told her sister

honestly.

Mike woke up at almost noon the next day. He had been out all night almost and he was

sure that Steve was wondering what had happened. Mike walked out onto the patio and found

Steve talking to one of the neighbors about a problem that he was having with his computer.

Steve was explaining how certain programs worked but Mike could tell that the neighbor

had no idea what Steve was taking about.

Mike came out through the sliding door and Mike introduced him to a Mr. Bodders Jim

Bodders, the man who lived next door to them.

After Jim left the two men spent the rest of the day enjoying their renewed friendship,

and Mike told Steve about Lori. Steve found it odd talking about the Lori Street that

he had known ever since she had gone to work at the same company that he worked at.

She had always been so flighty about things and he had never even considered asking

her for a date. His friend Mike was looking at her much differently than he did.

The two friends jogged that day together and Steve showed Mike around the neighborhood

and introduced him to several more neighbors. The neighborhood was a nice middle class

neighborhood with lots of children.

That Monday things seemed to be the same as they had always been for Lori and Steve,

just that they had a new co worker who was their friend. But, they heard an argument

in Ryans office. He was yelling on the phone and sounded very upset. He came in to

the office and told Mike to come in he wanted to talk to him.

As the weeks passed Lori and Mike had become an everyday item. Mike barely ever

came home , but to change his clothes and sleep. Steve knew that it was not going to be

long before Mike popped the question.

It had been six weeks since Mike had come to work at her office and Lori could not have

been happier. Each day their lives had become more and more entwined and Lori looked

forward to seeing him everyday.

That Tuesday Lori had been working late on one of her programs when Ryan asked her

to come into his office. Lori went in and took a seat. Ryan looked at Lori seriously and

then told her. "I have noticed that you and Mike have become very close over the past

few weeks. But, before you go any farther I want to tell you something." he cleared his

throat and studied Lori's face. "I have been watching you from my office since I started

this business and you came to work for me. I did not know how to tell you, but I want to

tell you how I feel. Lori I would like to ask you to be my wife."

Lori did not know what to say, she had never thought of Ryan as anything but her boss. She

had no feelings for him at all. "I am sorry Ryan I like you. You are a good friend to me, but

that is all that I feel right now. " she looked over at him and saw the hurt on his face. Lori got

up from the seat and walked out the door. She did not know what to do. It was the worst time

of her life so far. With that she left the office and headed home.

Ryan sat at his desk and thought about what had just happened. Lori could still work for him

of course, but he wondered what work would be like from now on. Then he had that man from

the Crater Computer Company that kept calling offering him a large sum of money for his

company. Maybe he would sell. All he had to his life was this business, he was not going to

ever let go of it.

Lori drove home slowly that night. She did know what to do. This was something that

she was going to have to think this over . There was no way that she could keep her job at

the same company that Ryan owned, but she liked the work. It just was not fair life had been

so good and now ...

Lori called the house and got no answer. She knew that her sister was either at work or

our with Perry. She decided to talk to Mike. She called Mike and told him what had happened.

He was very understanding about it and told her that he would come over and talk to her.

Lori was pacing back and forth in the living room when Mike came to her home that night.

She let Mike in and gave him a hug. She wanted things to be the same as they had been just

a few short hours ago.

Lori offered Mike a cup of coffee and they both took a seat at the kitchen table. He

cleared his throat and said "This is a situation that can be handled many ways. You can chose

to continue working as if nothing had ever happened , or I could confront Ryan and tell him

that what he did was sexual harassment or you and I can quit our jobs."

"Oh no I cannot quit my job. Because I am one of the original six people who came to work

in the office I own nineteen percent of the company. Ryan owns twenty-four percent because he

was the founding force behind the company. If I quit before the end of next year I give up those

shares. That could mean over one thousand dollars of a loss to me. I have worked too long and

hard to lose that." Lori told Mike.

"Do you think that you can continue working there without problems? Mike asked her.

"I can it just could be a little difficult if Ryan does feel the way that he feels. What worries

me is that this company Crater Computers has been trying to buy the company. I oppose this

and the five of us are divided on this issue. I am the one that has sort of seesawed on the

subject. Without my vote I am concerned that our small business could be bought out and

brought to another country." she told him.

"I could talk to him if you wish." Mike offered.

"Oh hon that is so kind of you to offer that. But I will have to deal with this , but I could

use your support. I really appreciate your offer." Lori told her.

It was then that they heard Dellas car and behind it was Perrys. "Perhaps it would be a

good idea if you talk to Perry." Mike told her.

Perry and Della came into the house and smiled at the two who were sitting there at the table

having the very serious discussion. They looked at the two and Della asked them "Is something

wrong ?" she asked.

"Can we go into the living room please? There is something that I need to talk to you about."

Sorry that I have to bring business to your pleasure." Lori told Perry. She looked at Lori with a

face that let him know that what she had to say was serious.

The four of them took a seat in the living room and listened Lori's story. Perry thought for

a moment and told her "You should at least let me contact him about the sexual harassment

it would protect you. I would not give up my job if I were you, the papers that you signed when

your company incorporated forbid you from quitting only in the case of your death or total

disability from quitting or you lose your ownership. Did you ever think that perhaps Ryan told

you this so that you would quit? You said that there is a company that wants to buy your

company and that your vote has stopped the sale." Perry told her.

"I will think on it. Tomorrow is Saturday so I will have the weekend to think it over. I

will let you know. I thank you so much." Lori told him.

Perry looked at Della and Mike who both looked very worried. "I will have Paul Drake look

into this company who is trying to purchase your company. Is that all right with you?" Perry

asked.

"It is all right and thanks again Perry. I do not know what I would do without you." Lori

told him. She could not help herself but she gave him a hug. She so wished that her sister and

this wonderful man would get married. To her surprise Perry hugged her back and promised

her that everything would work out all right.

"Well I am starved. Anyone in the mood for food?" Mike asked.

"I am sorry Della and I just got back from dinner. But you and Lori go ahead and have

your dinner. Go out and enjoy yourself and do not worry Lori." Perry told her as he stepped

away from her hug.

"Ok thanks again" and with that Lori went to room and got freshened up. Mike thanked

Perry for helping Lori and promised him that he would keep an eye on her.

Once Lori and Mike left Della looked at Perry and told him " I do not like what Lori told

us. I think that perhaps there is a problem with the purchase of the company. Ryan has never

mentioned his feelings before. It would not be the first time that a man had not let his feelings

be known to a co worker." Della told him. After the words had come out she realized that

she could have been talking about their relationship. It had not been the meaning but it could

have been read that way.

Perry studied Della for a moment and knew that she was worried and what she had said

was true. If Ryan was like him, he could have held his feelings for a long time. Perhaps the

relationship that Lori now had with Mike had made Ryan take his move. That was where he

had to have Paul look into that. He looked at Della and with a serious look said "Della I am

worried too. I think that I will call Paul in the morning and have him look into it." and

with that he sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. "Let's watch the presidential

Debate. "

Della smiled and turned on the television. She thought that it was funny that they would be

watching the debate that night. Perry was a republican through and through but he did not

support this candidate. It would be an interesting night and she could sit back and lie in

his arms once more. She lay back and he put his arm around her. It was off to the political

circus. She listened intently to the debate and was not convinced to change her mind. Both

parties were a disgrace as far as she was concerned.

She could not help but worry about Lori. The one constant thing in her sisters life was

was her job and now that was in jeopardy. Della was going to have to depend on Perry and

Paul once more to help her out.

The debate being over Perry reached over and took the remote. He shut off the television

and looked at Della. "Della I want to help Lori. She is like my family. You are my family

and she is your sister. Don't worry she will be all right." Perry took both her hands and

squeezed them.

"Perry, how can I ever pay you." Della cried and put her head on his shoulders. The

two of them sat there and held each other once more.

Mike and Lori had stopped at the market and picked up a few items to make for their supper.

Steve was going to be gone for the weekend so the house was empty and Mike and Lori could

spend the time together alone. Mike felt in his pocket . In his pocket was the ring that he had

planned to give to Lori on her birthday next Saturday. He wanted to marry the lady. He knew

that the two of them were made for each other , he was going to be thirty in a couple of years,

and he thought that the time had come for the big question.

Mike and Lori made the dinner together and enjoyed the time together. Because they both

had roommates the time that they had together alone was little. They ate a hearty meal and

went to the living room for some quiet moments. Neither one of them had gone further

than kissing and hugging and that was the way that Lori wanted it. She was saving herself

for marriage and that was the way things were. Mike would honor her wishes.

The night went well at both of the homes and Perry went home around eleven that night. He

and Della were going to go on a ride south in the morning. After he talked to Paul they were

going to leave for San Diego. The weather was supposed to be warm and beautiful and he

wanted to spend time alone with his girl.

Mike had just said good night to Lori when the phone rang. It was Ryan, and he wanted

to talk to Mike about Lori. "Please come over to my office. I just want to talk to you about

something very important" he asked.

Mike agreed to come to his office and said that he would be there in about forty minutes.

When he went out to his car he was surprised to not see Steve's car. Even though Steve

had said that he was going to be gone that weekend he was sure that he had heard a car

in the driveway. He put it off as probably a neighbor and started to go to the office, but the

car was making a strange noise and he had to pull over. His rear tire was almost entirely

flat, so had to stop and change it. He knew that he was going to be late, so he called Ryan

to let him know.

After he changed the tire Mike got into his car and headed over to the office. The streets

were bare but when he got to the office he saw Ryans car in the parking lot.

Mike took the elevator up to the sixth floor nodding to the security guard that was siting

in the lobby. When he hit the floor 6 button all was quiet. When he entered the office,though

the lights were off. He called out to Ryan but got no answer. So he went over to Ryans office

and opened the door. But the door seemed to be blocked and he called out again. When he

got no answer he pushed the door hard and saw a hand. He shoved the door once more and

saw that Ryan was lying on the floor unconscious. He thought that he needed to get into the

room and help Ryan so he pushed the door again. Once Mike was able to squeeze himself

through the door he saw that there was nothing that he could do for Ryan had been shot.

He looked around the room and saw the gun on the floor. Without thinking he picked

it up. It was then that he heard a noise and the security guard came walking in. There he

was in the office and holding the gun that had killed Ryan Bowers.

The guard looked at him and cried out "Please don't kill me Mr. Platt. I won't tell anyone

about this."

"Don't be stupid. I didn't kill this man. When I got here he was dead. Call the police

and tell them that they are needed here.

Mike stood there and paced back and forth as he waited for the police to arrive. He had not

seen anyone when he arrived or heard anything. Where is the murderer?

Lt Tragg from homicide was the first officer on the scene. He looked over at the body and

could see that the man had not been dead very long and the gun that was found at the scene

was most likely the gun that killed him. "I am afraid that I need to take you downtown Mr. Platt

for questioning. I hope you have a good lawyer." Lt Tragg told him.

'Perry Mason.' He needed to call Della and have her call Perry. He was in trouble deep

trouble and word is Perry Mason was the best. He called Loris home and Della answered.

"Sorry Mike Lori is still out. I have not seen her yet. "

"Della I am in trouble. Someone has murdered Ryan Bowers and I have been seen holding

the murder weapon. They are taking me downtown for questioning." Mike told her.

"Do not worry I will call Perry right away and he will meet you at the police station." Della

promised him.

Della called Perry right away. He was just getting ready for bed when his phone rang and

saw that it was Della. "Hi Della. What brings you to call me at this time of night?" he asked

her with a smile.

Della told Perry what had happened and he promised her that he would let her and Lori

know what was going on as soon as he found out anything. "Do not worry hon, tell Lori

that I will take care of Mike." and with that he hung up.

Just as Della hung up the phone Lori came in the house. She could see by the look on her

sisters face that she was upset. "What's wrong Della?" she asked.

"Lori have a seat I have something to tell you." she told her.

Della sat next to her sister and told her what had happened. Lori could not believe it, she

began to cry. "Lori Perry will call us as soon as he knows something he promised." she held

her little sister in her arms more worried than she wanted Lori to know. I will wait with

you for Perry to call ok? I will make some coffee, because I think this will be one of those

long nights that I have learned to get used to." she promised her sister.

Perry got into his clothes and headed once more to the place that he went at least once

every two weeks to. He was getting into his car when he recalled what he had said to Della

on the phone without thinking. He had called her hon, it had just slipped, but he headed down

to the police station to make sure that his friend Mike Platt was taken care of legally.

When he got to the station he went down the familiar hallway and was led into the room

where Mike Platt was being held.

Mike looked up when the door was opened and breathed a breath of relief when he saw

Perry walk into the room. Lt Tragg had been waiting for the attorney to come and

he followed the attorney in. "Perry this man was found in the victims room with the

gun in his hand . He was found by the security guard holding the gun over the dead

body of Ryan Bowers. "

"Please allow me a few moments with my client." Perry asked him.

Perry took a seat across from his friend and asked for what happened. Mike told Perry

everything that he remembered and how he had to push the body out of the way, because

it was blocking the door. He had found the gun in the room and was looking around the

room when the security guard had entered the room.

It was a long night and Mike and Perry did not leave until after three. Perry knew

that Lori and Della would be waiting for his call, so he stopped by their house. As he

suspected the lights were on and he knew that both women would be happy to see

Mike and him.

Della had been sitting in the living room watching an old movie with Lori sleeping

very lightly on the couch when she heard Perry s car pull up. She went to the front

door and to her joy she saw both Perry and Mike walking up her walk. She embraced

Mike who walked over to Lori and kissed her gently awake.

Perry smiled down at Della and put his arm around her. "It is going to be ok Della

they just wanted to question him. I have already called Paul and he is on the case right

now. We will find out who the murderer is I promise all of you."

The best thing that we can do is go over anything that has happened at the office, anything

that was out of the ordinary. If Ryan seemed upset or was getting strange calls, anything

that you can think of let me know. We will find out who the murderer is but it will be

much easier with your help." he told the group.

Lori went up to Perry and just gave him another hug. "I cannot stop hugging you, if it

was not for you, Mike would be in jail. How do we thank you?" she asked.

"Lori we need to find out who did this. The police will find out about what happened

between you and Ryan and I am afraid that it will not look good for him. Also, Ryan has

been at the job for over thirty days and with Ryans death he picks up five shares of your

company. Those shares are worth about one hundred thousand dollars, so he has two

reasons to want him dead. We need to find out what is going on fast." Perry told her with

a sad tone in his voice.

What worried Della all night had been just what Perry had said. She too knew that Lt Tragg

would soon have that information and if they did not have anything to counter it Mike could

be facing murder charges. She looked over at Mike and Lori and could have just cried. They

were such a nice young couple, with their whole life ahead of them. This was something that

she Perry and Paul were going to have to find the murderer Mike could not go to jail.

Perry and Mike looked at each other and then at Della and Lori. "Well I told you that I

would let you know what happened as soon as I knew and now we all need to get some sleep.

I will come over here tomorrow afternoon around one and we will work on this together. By

that time Paul should have some information for me." he told them . He reached over and

took Della by the arms and whispered "We will find out who is the murderer. We have never

failed before and I will not make this my first time. Go to sleep. Everything will work out." he

kissed the top of her head and then watched as Mike kissed Lori good-bye. and with that the

two men left for Mike's office parking lot. His car was still there and then they both headed

home.

Della felt helpless as she looked at her sister so she put her arm around her shoulder and

told her not to worry. "Perry will be here at one and he will have more answers."

To say that there was much sleep at the Street house that night would have been an exag-

eration. Della tossed and turned as she knew Lori was doing. It was almost five in the morning

when she finally fell asleep.

The next morning Della got out something for her to make for lunch. Perry and Mike would

be over at one and she wanted to make something for them to eat. Some of the best decisions

and discoveries had been made over a good meal Then she thought of Paul too who would

probably be coming over also and took out another steak.

When Lori came into the kitchen she looked as if she had not slept at all. You could tell that

she had been crying too. Della gave her a cup of coffee and the two sisters sat down to a very

sad breakfast. Lori just looked at Della and nearly broke down in tears again. Della kept busy

with the dishes and household chores waiting for Perry and Mike to show up. Lori did her best

and had started the grill for the steaks. She had peeled the potatoes and made the salad before

their friends showed up. Soon it was near one and the two of them sat down for a short break

before the real work began.

Promptly at one Perry and Mike showed up at the Street home. Perry had his papers with

him and Della knew this was going to be a day for hard work. It made her feel good that

Perry was willing to help her sister out like this. He would not have had it any other way of

that she was sure. He was the best lawyer in the business and if anyone could find out who

the real murderer was it was Perry and Paul.

"Here, I have cleared off my desk so that you and Della can work together.". Lori offered.

"Thank you. I need the room. I like to use my own laptop if you do not mind. It has all of

the programs that I will need to work from here. "

"No problem anything here that is mine is yours to use. Thank you so much for coming

over to help out Mike and me." Lori told her.

"I have steaks out on the grill for anyone that is hungry" Della called. out from the patio.

"Who can say no to a pretty girl with a knife in her hand?" Mike laughed.

"After we eat we will get down to business. I have not heard from Paul and I hope that

he has some luck finding out information on the company that is trying to buy out the company."

Perry offered.

"Who were the two people who wanted to sell and who were the two people who wanted

to keep the business as it was?" Della asked Mike.

The two people who wanted to sell the business was Diane Flemming and Marty Murdock.

The two people who wanted to keep the business was Jerald Rathburn and your roommate

Steve Januk., It was me that was on the fence so they would say." Lori told them.

The four friends had just finished eating and were at the computer looking up information

on the four other members that owned part of the company when there was a knock on the

door. It was Paul Drake.

Della introduced Paul to Mike and offered him a piece of steak, which he said no thanks

too. He had just eaten at home before he came over. But he did take a cup of coffee and then

took a seat.

"I have a few pieces of information for you so far Perry. It seems that Ryan was working

hard behind the scenes trying to settle with Crater Computers on the sale of his business. He

wanted to sell at a big profit and start some kind of other business. He was sure that he was

going to be able to convince you to sell one way or another Mike. Now as far as the people

who had stock in the company. They all had their own reasons why they wanted to keep or

sell the business, but none of them were going to be hurt financially either way that the

vote went. It seemed that the only one that was going to make the big profit was going to be

Ryan Bowers himself. He owned the most stock in the company, and rumor is that he had

been offered a large bonus if he could sell the business within the next sixty days." Paul told

the group.

" I want someone to keep an eye on all of their houses and watch for any comings and

goings. I want to know who they associate with and I want to know how they are doing

financially and family wise. " Perry told Paul.

"In the meantime we are going to work from here at Lori and Della's house. We can look

up everything from here and perhaps get some answers. I am particularly interested in the

romantic interests of the victim" he told the group.

Each of them had a computer and they all began to look up into things that Perry told

them to. Della and Perry were looking into the company called Crater Computers. They

found a site that gave them most of the information that they would need. It gave them

the name of the founder the members of the board of trustees and the money that they

had made in the past five years. Della printed a copy of the information and then they

went about digging a little deeper.

Mike and Lori were the computer whiz and within a short hour, the group had a pile

of information that would have taken them over a week to do without a computer. They

had each of the peoples credit reports and schooling . Perry was looking over everything

on the computer when there came another knock on the door. This time it was Lt Tragg

he had come to Lori Streets house as part of the investigation. Perry closed up the computer

that he and Della were working on and turned to greet his friend.

"Well Lt Tragg I have been expecting you. Who are you here to see?" Perry asked him

"I am here to see Lori Street. I have some questions for her that is all." Lt Tragg told

him.

Lt Tragg stayed at the home for over an hour asking questions and then left with as little

information that Lori could give him.

Perry and Della knew that the time was getting closer that the police would know all about

everything and they were both sure that Mike would be arrested when they found out. They

would have the reason with the money that Mike stood to make and jealousy when they found

out about what had happened between Ryan and Lori.

The four of them spent the day on the computer looking up all the information that they

could find on the people at the office. They looked up information on his home, his

family anything that might tie in with his murder and printed all of the information up on

everything that they thought might be relevant.

By the time five thirty came around everyones stomach was calling and they were tired

from looking at the computer all day. Perry thought that it would be a good idea for them

to have something delivered to the house so that they could still do some research on the

computer. It was then that they decided to order pizza. The pizza was going to be there in

about thirty minutes so they all settled down on the computers working a little longer. Della

heard the knock on the door and assumed it was the pizza man. She went to answer the door

but found Lt Tragg there instead. "Hello Della. I am sorry to have to tell you this but Michael

Platt I have a warrant for your arrest . The charge is murder." he told him.

Della held Lori in her arms as the police put Mike in the police car. Their worst nightmare

had come true. Perry bent over and promised the women that he would take care of things

and once more to try not to worry. He was afraid that Mike might have to stay at the

police station until a bail hearing could be arranged on Monday morning, but he would

see to it that he would be free after the hearing. "Perry the bail will be way too high for

him. He is not a rich man.

Perry looked at two of the most important women in his life and smiled "But I am"

Lori could not believe what Perry had just said. "Della does he mean that he will post

the money for Mike's bail?"

"Of course he will. He would not let someone who he considers a friend to sit in jail if

he can avoid it." she took her sister in her arms and hugged her.

When Perry got to the police station, they were going through Mike's personal things and

putting them in an envelope. That is when he saw the ring, and he knew what Mike had been

planning. He had to find the murderer this man was going to be Lori's husband some day and

he was pretty sure that it was going to be sooner than later.

Perry stayed at the police station once again until midnight and promised Mike that

he would come by the next day. :"Take care and do not talk to anyone about the case,

you will be fine, I promise.

Mike knew that he needed to call his parents. They might read about his arrest in the

newspaper or see it on the television, so he made his one phone call that he was allowed

to his parents in Arizona. "I will be out of jail on Monday. My lawyer is Perry Mason

and he is the best in the business. "

Despite his arguments his parents said that they would be thee for the court hearing. They

had some money and they would bail him out. They knew their son could not be guilty of such

a thing as murder. He was in love the last time he had called. The lady sounded like a wonderful

girl and he had seemed so happy. What could have happened in the last couple of days to

change things so drastically?

The Platts packed their car and headed to their son's house. It was a long drive and would

take most of the day with the traffic and all, but they were going to be in court on that

Monday no matter what.

When Perry got home that night he called Della and Lori and promised them that he would

come over once again in the morning . He had not heard from Paul yet, but if Paul did not

call the next morning he would call him and see if Paul had anything new to help with the

investigation.

It was another sleepless night in the Street household and Della and Lori had decided that

they would go to church the early service. They needed to pray for Mike and there was a

service at seven in the morning. That way they would be back at home to meet with Perry and

hopefully Paul about Mike. Also Lori wanted to go see Mike at the jail if she could.

Lori and Della arrived back home at eight thirty that morning and started to get ready for

Perry and Paul. The house was in a sort of disarray and they wanted to clean it up and get

something going for lunch once again.

Perry cam over at about eleven that morning and told Lori and Della what he had found

out from Paul. The house had been quiet at Ryans . Ryan had lived by himself and the house

had stayed dark all night and there were no comings and goings. He went to Mike and Steve's

house and Steve stayed there all night and never left. As for Mary Murdock, she and her

husband are having marital problems and there was quite a fight there last night. Paul is looking

into that aspect. Diane Flemming s house was busy with the life of a large family but nothing

seemed to be happening out of the ordinary.

"Have they found out anything at the police station about what Ryan had said to me? Do

they know about the money that Mike will be getting?" Lori asked.

"I am afraid that the police know all about it and that is one of the reasons that they are

saying that Mike killed him." Perry told her.

"Can I go and see him? I am so worried about him." Lori asked almost begged Perry.

"You and I will go and see him during visiting hours. The hours are two to four and I

hope that we will have some information for him. Today we will have to fill out all of the

papers that are needed for court. There are many papers that we need to have but Della

and I will take care of that. Lori you keep on going with the work that you and Mike were

doing yesterday, all right.?" Perry told her.

With that the three of them went to work. Della and Perry were used to all of the forms

that were needed for court and they spent the morning working on the briefs. Perry had to

come up with his arguments for the judge and his proposals. Lori brought Della and Perry

sandwiches and coffee and the three of them worked straight until one thirty. It was time

for Perry and Lori to leave, but Perry had his cell phone and Della would be standing by

her phone in case Paul called.

When Perry and Lori arrived at the jail, she was glad to see that although it looked as if he

had not slept well the night before he was all right. Mike had been up thinking about what had

happened that night. He had thought that perhaps during the time that the security guard had

been upstairs someone could have had plenty of time to leave the building. He just was not

sure how the murderer had gotten in but he knew how he may have gotten out.

Perry assured him that all the papers would be filled out for court the next day and not to

worry about his bail. The bail was going to be covered.

"I thought that you ought to know that my mother and father are coming out from Arizona

for court tomorrow. They insisted on coming here. They have brought some money with them

to help out with expenses. I would like them to stay at my house Lori, can you please go over

and let them in? Steve is not going to be back until tomorrow." Mike asked.

Lori thought for a second and looked at Perry "Didn't you say that Paul had watched Mikes

house and that Steve had been home all night?"

"Yes that is right. He must have come home at sometime yesterday." Perry told them.

Mike thought for a moment and said "Steve told me that he was going to be gone all weekend

and Lori and I even spent some time together alone that night. In fact he did not come to the

house that night at all. I was there alone."

"I will have Paul look right into that. Don;t worry you will be out of this place by this

time tomorrow." Perry promised him. It was time for visiting hours to end and Lori and Perry

left to go work on the court hearing in the morning.

Mike had given Lori his parents cell phone number and asked her to call them. He wanted

them to stay at his house, so that it could save them some money. When she got home she placed

the call She reached Marie and explained to her how to get to Mike's house. She called Steve

and he told her that he was still out of town, and the extra key was under the mat at the side

door. Mike's parents could go ahead in and stay in the extra bedroom. Lori thought that it was

strange that Steve had said he was out of town and Paul said that Steve had been home and yet

he said that he was still out of town.

The group worked for the next hour and then Lori had to leave to meet Mike's mother and

his house. She found the key and went inside to wait for his parents. If they had any

trouble finding the house, she could give them instructions. But within twenty minutes John

and Marie arrived at the house . After introductions Lori showed them to their room. "Steve,

Mike's roommate will be here later on today, but for now the house is yours. There are visiting

hours from seven to nine tonight. If you wish I could take you there." Lori offered.

"No we think that we would like to go there and see Mike for a few minutes alone. I don't

want to sound rude but we are very worried. We know that we should be thankful for all the

help that you and your friends have given him, and we are, but we are so worried. Marie told

her.

"i am worried too. But Perry Mason is the best attorney for this and he has been working for

him ever since Mike found Ryan dead. I know that he is innocent I just do not know how to

prove it. My sister and Perry Mason and a private detective Paul Drake are working hard on

trying to find out the real murder is. I promise you that."

Lori tried to calm Mike's parents down. She did not do very well as she was upset herself.

Perhaps you would like to follow me over to my house, my sister and Perry Mason are over

there right now working on the case. Perhaps you would feel more comfortable talking to

them." she offered.

Mike's father John thought about it for a moment and said "That might make us both feel

a little better. Are you sure that he would not mind us coming over there? I am sure that he is

a very busy man." he told her.

"He will be more than happy to meet you. I assure you of that. He thinks of your son as

his friend and he is just as worried about Mike as we are. The only difference is that he has

the expertise to help Mike. Perry and my sister are the best, they will find out the truth, I

promise you that." Lori told them in the most reassuring way that she could.

John and Marie Platt followed the young lady to her house. Lori took them in through the

front door, where Perry Mason and Della Street were busy at work. They were relieved to see

that Mr. Mason was indeed working on the case. Lori introduced John and Marie to him and

he gave each of them a genuine smile. "We thought that we could perhaps help with the bail

that we are sure will be asked for." John offered.

"You do not have to worry about the bail money, it is covered. Mike is a good friend of

mine and my secretary and we would not allow him to stay in jail." He used his great big

eyes to convey his sincerity. "Right now Della and I are working on the briefs that we will

be presenting tomorrow. I saw Mike today and he is doing all right. Of course he is worried

but I have assured him that this case will be solved."\

John and Marie felt much better after they had met with Perry Mason and Lori s sister

Della. They had each dealt with these cases many times before and with the private investigator

looking into everything they both felt that the case would be solved. Even when they had lived

in Chicago they had heard about Perry Mason.

Perry showed them the stack of briefs that he had filled out and signed and tried to quiet

their worries. He knew that they had good reason to worry but right now Mike needed them

to keep a level head. "I was just thinking of going and getting something to eat. Would you

like to join us? There is a nice little place just down the street from here and after we have

had our dinner you can head to the jail to see Mike/" Perry offered.

Jon knew that Marie was getting hungry and it was now five o'clock. The jail was not

very far from there and he was sure that they would have enough time to both eat and go and

see Mike. He smiled and told him "We would be glad to join you foe dinner. Thank you for

the offer."

Della and Lori knew that Perry was trying to keep Mike's parents busy. They were going

to eat at home that night, but now they were going to eat out once again. It was time for them

to take a break anyways and Paul still had not called. Perry and Della were starting to worry as

Paul was not answering his phone either. If they did not hear from him soon Perry was going

to go out and look for him. The dinner would give them a chance to relax. Perry thought

that it might be good for Mike to see his parents so he and Lori would stay away from the

jail that night. Lori had been a little upset that she would not be seeing him but she agreed

that it was the best thing for Mike.

Meanwhile Paul had been busy following Steven Januk around. It had taken him a few

hours but he had finally found out why he was telling everyone that he was out of town. Steve

had been spending the night at a local hotel with none other than Mary Murdock. It seemed

that Mary's husband had gotten suspicious and she had gone home the night before, and that

is why Steve had gone back to his house. He and Mary had met up early the next morning and

had stayed in the hotel room all day. The problem was that the hotel is in a dead zone for cell

service and he could not receive phone calls. He did not want to leave because he was keeping

a keen eye on what is going on at that hotel. He thought that something odd was going on

and he wanted to make sure that he did not miss anything.

After the dinner, Perry went back to the house and picked up his things. He needed to work

on his speech to the judge and he was a little worried about Paul. Della had called the sheriffs

office and they were going to be coming over to get the subpoenas for tomorrows court date.

He had some people that he wished to get on the witness stand and he was pretty sure who he

knew who the murderer was.

It had been a long hard weekend and Perry wanted to make sure that everything would be

ready for court in the morning.. So after he dropped Della and Lori off and gathered his things

he went home.

Lori laid on top of her bed that night thinking, something had just crossed her mind, it was

something that she had heard Steve and Mary say to each other that Friday afternoon. She had

heard them talking about this weekend as if they were planning to spend the weekend together.

Lori knew that Steve was planning on going away for the weekend and she had thought for a

moment that they were going together. Things were coming together for her now. She had

taken a call on Mary's phone. It was normal for them to answer each others phone and

she had been surprised when it had been a clerk at the Red Roof Inn on Broadway confirming

her reservation. When Lori had told her that she had said that her sister was going to be

visiting that weekend and they did not have the room at their house for her sister her sister's

husband and their two children so she had gotten them a room. At the time Lori had thought

that it was strange since there were many hotels in the area that were much closer to her home.

With all that had happened over the weekend it had slipped her mind.

She knew that she should not go along, but she had asked so much of her sister and if she

could find evidence of what was going on with Steve and Mary perhaps she would find out

what was going on and maybe find out who the murderer was so she had left the house without

waking Della.

Monday morning came early and Perry was happy to hear from Paul. he had been following

Mike's roommate around and had found that he was acting very strange. He was absolutely

seeing Mary Murdock, but he also seemed to be having some financial difficulties. He had

watched him try to use a credit card and it was declined. Paul knew that it was a sign that

she was having financial troubles.

Everything was coming to an end as far was Perry and Paul could see. But they needed

more information about Ryan and his relationship with Mary. They needed to talk to Lori

and Mike about it. Also they needed to talk to them about Steve and Mary.

Perry called Mike and talked to him about Steve and Mary and Ryan and Mary. Mike had

not been at the office long, but he had always thought that the relationship between the three

of them had been cordial. He really did not know much about Mary or Ryan at all. He was

one of Steve's best friends and he had heard Steve talk to a lady on the phone once or twice,

and yes he had said the name Mary. But, Mary was a popular name and he had not put the

two together. He had seen the two of them together at work and there had been no hint of

anything going on in the office. Mike thought that the talk of the office had mostly centered

on him and Lori.

Perry called Lori and woke up a sleeping Della. "Good morning Perry. What makes you

want to call me at such an early hour?" she said with a smile in her voice.

"I am very sorry to wake you, but I need to talk to Lori. Can I please?" Perry asked her.

Della went to Lori's room and knocked. Lori did not answer, she knocked several times

and then opened the door. Lori was gone, she had not slept in her bed all night. "Perry, Lori

is not home. She has not been here all night." she told him.

Perry was thinking fast. Where would Lori have gone? It then crossed his mind, did she

find out about Mary and Steve? Was she in danger? Something must have happened for she

had not returned. "Della I will call you right back. I will see if Paul has any idea where she

might have gone."

Paul had been outside of the hotel for hours and had seen nothing. He had been gone

for only ten minutes the whole night. He got back out of his car and walked around the court. In

the back he found a car oh oh he recognized the car. The car belonged to Lori Street and she

was nowhere around. The engine was cold and he knew that it meant trouble. How could he

have been so stupid? If anything happened to that girl he would never forgive himself. He was

getting ready to call Perry when he saw Lori come around the bushes. She had been watching

the room herself. She like Paul had found out that she could not make a phone call from there

and had not seen Paul that night at all.

As the two of them stood there in the shadows, a car pulled away. It was Steve Jacobs, and

he was turning left. His house and office was to the right so Paul wanted to follow him. Lori

wanted to follow him to but Paul knew that he might recognize her car, so they ran to his car

and caught up with him about a mile down the street. He was traveling at a normal speed and to

their delight they now had cell service. Lori called Perry and told her what was going on. "Will

you please call Della and let her know what happened and that I am all right and with Paul right

now?" she asked him.

"I will talk to you later. But I will call Della." he told her and hung up the phone.

Meanwhile Paul was following Steve trying to stay away from his back end so that

he would not get alerted to Paul's car. As they watched Steve pulled into a parking lot

Paul drove by and stopped around the corner to watch. Steve got out of his car and went

upstairs. Paul and Lori walked to the front door and saw the sign. It said Crater Computers.

The two waited outside of the building and watched as Steve came back out in a few

minutes with another lady. The lady and him seemed quite cordial and when Steve got

back in his car and left she turned to go back to the building. Lori and Paul made their

move and walked over to the lady who was getting ready to go back into the building.

"Good morning. I was surprised to see your company open at such an hour. I thought

you would be opening around eight. I am interested in using you for my company." Paul

told her with a world of charm.

"Oh I would be glad to talk to you about our different programs. I am sorry you just

missed Mr. Jones, he is our company president."

"Well do you have a business card?" Lori asked her.

The young lady handed them her card and introduced herself as Jen. "Thank you Jen you

have been very helpful . My name is Paul and this is my friend Lori. I promise that we

will get back to you." Paul told her.

Lori and Paul headed back to the car. Paul called Perry with the news. "Now it is coming

together. That makes sense. I do not want anyone to let Steve have any idea of what we know,

that is very important. I will get a subpoena for the lady that you met this morning at Crater

Computers, so that she can identify Steven Jacobs as her boss that she knows as Steve Jones.

I will get right on it . Paul in the meantime get Lori back to her car so she can go home and get

ready for court. Now I want you to find out all you can about Mary Murdock and her husband.

We need to tie this thing up Paul." Perry told him.

"Will do. I am on my way back to the hotel to return Lori to her car and then I will be looking

into the Murdocks much deeper."

Lori went home and was met by a very upset Della. "Lori do not ever go out looking into

things like this without at least leaving a note . But never go out alone. You scared me to death.

Mike has enough to worry about and what were we supposed to tell him when he did not see you

in the courtroom? You have to be careful." she told her..

"I am so sorry but now we know what Mike's friend Steve has been up to.. I think that he

must have been trying to get control of both businesses. He was not offering a bad amount

to buy the business, but I did not want to give up the job that I really liked." Lori told her.

"I know Lori I just was so worried. Let's go to the courthouse and free Mike and find

the murderer. The faster we get there the faster Mike can be out of jail and the real murderer

can be in jail where they belong. Let's go and see our men." Della told her with a hug.

Lori dressed as fast as she could and she and Della took off to the courthouse together.

If Della had to go back to the office Perry could give her a ride and there was no need for

them to take two cars this morning.

As Lori and Della arrived at court they saw Mikes parents. They went over and spoke

words of encouragement to them. "Mike will be out on bail sometime today Perry will see

to it" Della promised them. "Court is in a few minutes, so I have to go in.

Della spotted Perry standing at the top of the stairs talking to Paul and having one last

smoke before court. She smiled at the two friends and introduced Paul to Mikes mother

and father. Lori could see that they were very nervous but they were both very grateful

for all of the help that Mike's friends were giving him.

Perry wanted to talk to Della before court so he excused her and Paul from the group and

once again the three met in the private room that they usually used. Paul said that he had not

been able to finish the investigation of the Murdocks. "I can finish that sometime today maybe,

but I cannot do that this morning. Sorry Perry." he told his friend.

"It cannot be helped. Now I have something else that I need you to do. I need a full investi-

gation of everyone that works in the office and that includes the security guard. Mike says

that he saw no one that night except for him and there is still the problem of how did someone

get out of the room, with the body in the way. The coroner says that the body had not been

moved and that the shot had been instantly deadly. Ryan did not move once he died. How did

the murderer get out of the room?" Perry told him.

Della looked at Perry he was right. What if the security guard did not come into the room?

What if the guard was already there?" Paul could check that out. She smiled at Perry and nodded

her head. Perhaps Steve was not a murderer after all. She hoped that was true Lori was very

fond of him.

When Paul left the room to do some work investigating Perry turned to Della. "Something

is wrong here. A young man is dead and i am not sure who is the murderer. It did look very

bad for Steve until I saw the room, and noticed a closet door that was half open behind the

door where Mike had been standing. That is when I knew that someone might have been able

to hide in there and then slip out acting as though they had just walked in. If Mike was busy

looking around the room as he said the murderer might have had the chance to do that. Let's go

and get Mike out of the police station jail." He took both her hands and smiled. "I t is going to

be all right I promise." and they walked to the courtroom.

Hamilton Burger had felt bad about this case. He was very fond of Lori Street. He had

known her nearly as long as he had known her sister Della. She had always been polite and

very friendly. He knew that she was seeing this man Michael Platt seriously, but all of the

evidence pointed to her boyfriend as the murderer. It was his job to bring justice to the city

and sometimes he had to do things that were not all that pleasant. With Perry Mason as an

attorney, if hew was innocent he would be found that way. Of that he was sure.

When Perry and Della walked into the courtroom, they both took notes of the friends

of Ryan Platts and the friends of Michael Platt. The courtroom was divided and most of

the people sitting down had very serious looks on their faces. Mike's mother and father were

seated right behind them and as the door opened he watched Michael walk into the courtroom.

He had on a gray suit with tie and looked clean. You could see that he was worried but he was

very presentable. He was sure that Lori and Della had something to do with it.

Mike's parents gave their son hug and Perry gave them a look of approval. Perry was

not going to present his case as of yet. He was sure that he could get Michael out on bail

and that would have to do until Paul finished his investigation. The idea of the security

guard was just him thinking about the possibilities if the guard was innocent Steve was

the most likely suspect.

Hamilton Burger wanted Michael Platt to be kept in jail because he had recently moved

here from Chicago and also his parents now lived in Arizona and they were in the courtroom,

but Perry had won and with bail of two hundred thousand dollars met, Mike would be out

of jail that afternoon. He would have to stay in LA until the trial but he was not even put on

a bracelet. Perry had done his friend a good job.

He smiled at Mike and said "I will come and get you in about two hours and then I will

bring you to the office and we can go over some of the things that I have learned in the last

couple of days. Don't worry we are about to solve this case now. We are very close yes we

are." Perry told him and smiled at his parents and Lori that still looked very worried.

Mr. Platt shook Perrys hand and said "Please tell Mike that we will be at his house

anxiously awaiting him coming back to his house."

"I will let him know. It takes about two hours for the police to release a person out on

bail. We then will meet at my office and then he can go home." Perry promised them.

Lori looked a little lost and Perry looked at her with his caring eyes. "Lori why don't

you go with Mike's parents house and wait for Mike to come home. I am sure that Mike

wants to talk to all of you." he told her.

"Lori you are more than welcome to ride to the house with us. We might as well wait

together to talk to Mike. I am sure that everything will be fine." Mike's mother told her.

Lori smiled at them and ran over and hugged both Perry and Della. "There will be a

special meal made for the two of you once this is over I promise you." and with that she

left with the Platts.

Perry looked at his watch and saw that the hour was already eleven thirty so he turned

to Della and asked her. "Are you hungry?"

"I could go for a small lunch with my favorite attorney." she told him with a smile.

Perry smiled at Della, and said "Well I cannot let my favorite secretary go hungry. Let's

go and get a bite to eat.

Perry took Della to the little cafe that they often went to when there was court that day. It

was a nice cafe and the food was very good. Della ordered a sandwich and a cup of coffee.

She looked over at Perry and smiled. He was such a good man. If he liked you he could be

your strongest ally cross him and watch out. He was being so nice to Mike and she knew that it

was mostly because of Lori. He had called her just like family. That had made her feel so good.

Perry was eating and caught Della looking at him and not eating. "You had better start

to eat your meal, the sandwich won't go down your stomach if you do not pick it up." he said

with a smile.

"I am sorry you are right. I was just thinking about what you had said could have happened

that night Sorry" and she picked up her sandwich. 'Della you have to stop daydreaming you are

acting like a teenager once again.' she thought to herself.

Perry was thinking too of what might have happened. Ever since the murder something had

been bothering him and then he had remembered the security guard just showing up at the

exact right time. It could have happened for sure, but it was a strange coincidence. Paul would

have the answer for him he was sure.

Perry and Della ate the rest of their lunch and headed towards the office together. Della

watched the city from the car window and looked over at Perry . He was driving and paying

attention to the road. He had a very handsome profile and she knew that his mind was a

simply genius. He was also kind and generous to a flaw. How lucky she was to have gotten

to know such a man.

As he drove through the streets towards the office Perry could see Della watching him. He

wondered what she was thinking. He was sure that it was about her sister and Mike, but for

now he needed to talk to Mike. Perhaps Mike did not notice something and he can bump it

back to his memories.

When Perry parked the car in the garage, he took Dellas hand and squeezed it. "We do make

a good team don't we.."

"I think that we do and I hope this team can get Mike away from the murder charge. Neither

Lori or Mike deserve this." Della said in a sad tone.

"We will not stop until we found out what happened, won't we. Let's go up to the office and

get back to solving the case. I need your help." Perry told her. He could not help it he leaned

over and kissed her. He wanted to assure her that he was on the case and he was not going to let

Mike even go to trial..

Della and Perry went back to the office and started to study all of the things that the four of

them had printed . The four of them had printed hundreds of pictures. Each of the photos had

a reason that they had been copied and they needed to go over them.

Perry left at one thirty to go over to the jail and pick up Mike. He had let many

of his clients out of jail many times and he knew the way things went. True to his

word Mike and Perry came back to the office one hour later. Mike looked tired but

relieved.

"I have a couple of questions that I need to clear up. The room where you found Ryan. Now

you told us that you could barely open the door because Ryans body was blocking the door. Did

you move the body?" Perry asked him.

"I had to move it to get in. I thought that perhaps he had fallen of something. At that point

I did not know that he had been shot.' Mike told him.

"Where was the security guard when you saw him?" Perry asked

"When I came out of the room he was standing in the outer room. I have always wondered

why he had come upstairs. But he must have been on his rounds and heard a noise or something.  
I am not sure." Mike said.

"That is what we are looking into at this time. There is something else that we found out

that I want your opinion on. Now, this stays here in the office and is not to be mentioned

at anytime to anyone. When Paul went to investigate Crater Computer Lori and him went

to the company in person. The founder of that company is Steve Januk." Perry told him.

Mike could not believe what he had just learned. 'Steve he had no idea." Steve is the one

that has been trying to buy out our company? But why?"

"I think it is purely for profit. He was trying very hard to change Lori's mind about the sale

and he may have had some leverage on Ryan and that is why Ryan said what he did. When he

called me that night, he said that he had something very important to discuss with him. I always

thought it was about he had said to Lori. Perhaps it was that he had found out that Steve was the

real owner of Crater Computers." Mike told them and he looked at both Della and Perry for their

opinion. He knew that both of them had more experience than him in those kind of things and

he wanted to hear what they had to say.

'I have to wait to hear from Paul, before I have decided all that has been going on. I am sure t

that we will have the answers sometime today or tomorrow. I will give you a ride home and then

Della and I will get back to work.. Is that all right with you?" Perry asked him.

Mike looked over at his two friends and thanked them once again. "I will talk to Lori about

what she did also. I love her and I do not want anything to happen to her."

"Ok Della I will be back in an hour, all right?" He started to leave the office but leaned over

and kissed her gently on the top of her head. He felt a good friendship for Mike and thought that

perhaps one day they would be brother in laws.

Mike sat in the car with his friend Perry and thought. "Did you see the ring that they put in

the envelope that held my belongings?"

"I did . It was somewhat of a surprise to me. I had no idea that you and Lori had gotten to

that point as of yet. It is a lovely ring, and Lori will love it." Perry told him with a smile.

"I had thought that I would give it to her at her birthday party this Friday, but now I am not so

sure that it is a good idea. With this trial hanging over my head perhaps the proposal should

wait." Mike told him in a sad tone.

"It is a decision that is yours. But it is my hope that you will be freed totally by Friday, so

perhaps things will be all right. Do not put your life on hold because of this. You are not getting

married right away this would be just an engagement." Perry told him.

"Lori and I are meant for each other. You might not believe it but the moment I met her she

was my choice. Something about her was so attracting the very minute that our eyes met. It was

love at first sight. The rest of the time has just been dedicated to getting to know each other

better. As the weeks have gone by we have grown together even more." Mike told him.

"I know what you mean Mike. The minute that Della came into my office there was no one

in my life. As far as our relationship has gone we have gone much slower, but that is our choice.

Sometimes whirlwind romance is the way to go. That is up to you and Lori and no one else. I

wish the best for the both of you." Perry told him sincerely.

"Well I am going to be talking to Della tonight about the party for Lori. It seems that there

are going to be four other people at the party then we had originally thought. My parents want to

stay here in LA until I am free and Lori's mother and father are going to be in town too. So most

of my family and her family will be there. Of that I am nervous." Mike told him.

"Don't worry about Lori's mother and father, I have known them for a long time and they are

quiet sensible people like their daughters. You are a nice man and I am sure that they will like

you as soon as they get to know you. Just go a little slow with them." Perry warned him.

Perry dropped Mike off at his home and headed back to the office. He still had not heard

from Paul and he was beginning to wonder what was taking him so long. Paul might not

have all the information he needed or he might be out of cell phone reach again. He would

give Paul until tonight before he contacted him.

Perry got back to the office and Paul had not been seen or heard of there either. The rest

of the day was spent on more briefs and subpoenas. The office was always busy. But tonight

the office closed at the normal hour. With the use of computers it was now possible to work

from the home sometimes.

"There is some work that needs to be done tonight, but it can be done from home. I think that

it might be too busy as your house with Lori and Mike and his family. Would you mind if we go

to my home to work? Perry asked Della.

"I think that you are right Lori will be there probably with Mike and some of her friends and

what needs must be done cannot be done in chaos. I would like to stop at the house first though

and check out how things are going personally. I will call you when I am ready to go over, is

that all right?" Della asked him.

" That sounds like a plan to me. I will pick up something for us to eat at the deli downstair

from my house." Perry told her and the two of them separated for a short while.

When Della got home she found that Perry had been right, the house was in total chaos. Lori

was there with Mike and his parents. Lori was trying to fix something for supper and everyone

was talking at once. Della could not wait to leave.

She helped with the dinner and told the group that she was going to go work on the case

that night with Mr. Mason. " It is our hope that we will have more answers soon. There are

a few suspects that we are looking into but we have no information for you . Just take my

word that Mr. Mason is working hard to free Mike." she promised them and headed out to

Perrys home.

Della rang the bell and could not wait for the elevator door to open to his penthouse. She

could not stand to watch what her friends and sister were going through. It was a very tough

situation and she and Perry and Paul had to just find out what had happened. She could under-

stand why Lori and Mike did not want to stay at his house. The two of them had received some

shocking news and being with Steve would make it very hard not to let him know what they

knew. It was better for them to stay away as much as possible until the investigation was over.

When the door opened Perry saw Della's face and knew that life at her home must be utter

chaos. He felt sorry for her she looked tired and very worried. So he gave her a big smile and

told her. " Come into the kitchen I have sandwiches and chips ready for you."

The two ate in peace, and after coffee they both went to the laptop and began working. They

made a good team and there were papers that needed to be looked over with a fine tooth comb.

Somewhere in the many papers was the answer to who murdered Ryan.

Della had brought her personal laptop and was looking up the many articles on the two

companies and the services that they offered. Both of the companies were very similar in

structure and offerings to the public. But they still had not heard from Paul. Perry and Della

were both starting to get worried.

The two of them had been working for about two hours when Perrys phone rang. It was Paul

and he said he would come right over. He finally had the news that they had been looking for,

and now perhaps they would now be able to figure out who the murderer was.

Perry and Della both got up and stretched. Della walked to the kitchen and offered Perry

something to drink. She had not heard him walk up behind her and she nearly stepped on

his feet as she turned to call out to him. She laughed and asked him, "is there anything that

you would like?"

"What I would like is not in the refrigerator." Perry told her with a smile.

Della knew what he meant but she wanted to hear the words "Whatever do you mean

counselor?" she asked him and looked into his big brown eyes.

Perry looked at her and smiled "I would like very much to spend more time with you in my

arms. That is what I mean." With that he smiled and took her into his arms. There was some-

thing about seeing Mike and Lori that had woken him up. He wanted to take this relationship

further.

Perry had just bent down to kiss her when the bell rang. Paul was on his way up to the

apartment. Della took her compact and made sure that she looked as though she and Perry

had been just working and Perry straightened himself out. When Paul came in they were both

sitting at the computer working.

Both Perry and Della turned and smiled as Paul took a seat on the couch. "What is up? Perry

asked him.

"I had to do some real digging and found some surprises hidden well among Mike's room-

mate Steve Januk . I have spent the day following the security guard his name is Russell

Jones. It turns out that he and Steve were adopted as children and they are biological brothers.

It was not until Russell went to work as a security guard at the building. Steve had been

looking for his biological family for a long time, and he had a friend that worked at a biology

lab. Anyone that Steve found that was about the age of his missing brother and looked some-

what like him, he would ask them to do a dna test. The test came out positive and six months

ago Steve found out that Russell was his missing brother. After that he and Russell had

gotten together with the idea of starting the Crater Computer Company, but if he could not

sell his shares without getting two of the original employees at the company. When he had

not been successful doing that he had tried offering Mike the job. He knew that if Mike owned

five shares and he could get Mike and Lori together he would have the needed votes to sell the

business at a good profit and take it over completely. Because Ryan owned the original business

and was the president of the company and as such was making nearly twice as much money as

the rest of the founders and Steve was sick of it. That is why he had set up the other company

and had tried to by out Ryan.: Paul told them.

Perry thought for a minute and asked Paul "Did you get a chance to go over to the office

where Ryan got killed?" Perry asked him.

"I have not but I really could use another couple of people to go there with me so we can try

to have everything the way that it was on that night. The best person to have with me would

be Mike. We could go over things just as they happened." Paul told him.

"That sounds good to me . Della call Mike and have him be ready to go back to the office

so that we can recreate what happened that night."

Della called Mike and asked him to be ready. Perry and Paul started to leave all of a sudden

realizing that Della was standing there and she was at his house not the office. "Come on Della

you are welcome to come along." Perry told her.

Della was glad that she was going to go with the two men. They were her friends and she

would have been left in the apartment alone. She felt very comfortable with Perry there but

not so alone. It was not her home, after all.

So once more Della Perry and Paul headed out on a case. This happened at least once

every two weeks ever since Della had come to work for Perry. She took her seat in the

middle and they started over to her house. Mike was waiting outside when they arrived

and he got right into the car. "Thanks guys that house is a nut house right now my

mother will not let me get a word in edgewise. We have said nothing to anyone about

what we know and my mother knows that we are not being totally honest with her and

it is driving her crazy."

When they arrived at the office, they were greeted by the same security guard that had

been there on the night of the murder. The three of them knew who he really was and

acted friendly toward him. Perry had not told Mike of the new news because he thought

that Mike's plate was already full and this was something that he did not need to know at

this time.

Mike was asked to do as he had done the night that he had found Ryan dead in his office.

So Mike walked in as he had that night and called out to Ryan as he had done. He walked

over towards the office door and then tried several times to move the door. He then acted

as though there was a body on the floor the size of Ryan. He stepped over what would have

been the body and then thought about what he did. He first bent down and checked the

body for a pulse or something. He then walked to the back of the room looking behind the

desk and thought for a second about calling the police. He went back to the body and was

staring down on it when the guard came in.

Perry watched in amazement. That was it someone could not have been in the room as he

had hoped. The room was too small and Ryan's body would have fallen back into place. There

was no way that he would have seen someone who tried to leave the room. So, second test

Could someone have gone out the window. Perry opened the window and looked out on the

ledge. It would have been narrow but could have been done, if they had left the window open

next to it. The distance was only about six feet between windows. It could have been done.

That is when it dawned on Mike he remembered Steve had been very agile and was good at

walking the bar that they used in gymnastics. He would have found the walk child's play

as he used to call it.

Perry knew what had happened now and now he had to figure out the way things had

happened that night. He now knew who the murderer was. There was no doubt. It was

time to contact Hamilton Burger.

Everyone left the building and thanked the security guard who they knew was at the very

least an accessory to murder and said good night. Not one of them let the guard know that

they knew what had happened that night.

All of them headed out and Perry Della and Perry headed to home. Mike went to Lori's

house to let everyone there know that it was going to be only a matter of hours now and

that when the murderer was caught they would let them know. It was going to be a long

night once again.

Paul wanted to stop by his house and get more of his notes. He had something else that

he wanted to look into his notes and make sure that everything was all sewn up before he

and his friends called Burger.

Paul dropped Perry and Della off at Perry's apartment and headed back home. He promised

that he would come over as soon as he found his notes. He wanted them to wait for him

because it was only going to take him a few minutes and he would be back at their house

within the hour.

Della and Perry headed up to his penthouse and took a seat to wait for Paul. Della had picked

up the pictures that they had collected and she and Perry started to look them over once again.

Before accusing someone of something they wanted to make sure that they were pointing their

fingers at the wrong person.

That was when Della found an old reference to Russell Jones. He had finished third in the

regional balance beam competition. So, they now knew that he could have walked the six

feet to the other window also. She showed the article to Perry and he was now certain that

the murderer was Russell Jones. But the two of them would wait to hear from Paul, they knew

that Paul had some information about someone or else he would not be going back to his home

to look up something.

Della sat back on the couch and started thinking. One of the men was the murderer she was

sure but which one did the act? Ryan was shot so there could not have been more than one

person that could have shot the gun. They needed to know who it was, so they would to have

to wait for Paul. Perry went over to the sliding glass doors and lit a cigarette. He was trying

to figure out who the murderer was and which one of the two men had done the act. He took

a long drag and watched the lights of the city. Someone in that city had killed Ryan and he

was so close he could taste it. He put our his cigarette and went to sit with Della.

Della had been deep in thought and had not noticed Perry coming over. When he took

the seat next to her she nearly jumped. She knew that it was stupid but something about

this case had made her nervous. She felt real danger and did not like it. Perhaps the

realization that Steve had been so close to her sister and Mike was what was making her

so nervous she did not know. She took Perry's hand and smiled. "I know that we are

almost there and that Mike will be a free man by Friday. I want to give Lori a great birthday

present and Mike's freedom would do just that.

Perry took her chin and leaned over to give her a kiss. They kissed a long and passionate

kiss and then fell into each others arms. Neither one of them wanted to leave each other and

when Paul rang that he was on his way up they were still sitting together on the couch very

close. Perry had his arm around Della and lipstick on his lips.

When Paul came into the room he could not have been happier to see his two friends together

he liked them both very much, in fact Perry was like a brother to him and Della was like a sister

to him also. He took a seat on the chair next to them and smiled. "I knew that I had seen a small

article in a magazine. It turns out that Russell Jones is also an acrobat and is quite capable

of walking over to the other window. But, there is one other person who can also do that

and that is Mary Murdock. That is how the Ryan and her had met, the two of them were

known for their balance beam contests. There is one other thing, she has been known to spend

the night at Ryan's house more than once. So, that is when I looked into her husband's past

and although he was not as talented as the others he is quite agile and I think that he is very

capable of walking the ledge." he told them "Before we talk to Burger I want to check out this

guy Donald Murdock." Paul told them.

"I think that you should go ahead and do that Paul. We will meet at the office in the morning

and we will go over everything. With any luck everything will be sewn up tomorrow the day

before Lori's birthday party and we will have two things to celebrate." Perry told him.

"Ok I am on it and I will come to the office as soon as I have the information. " Paul told

them and left for his home. He was glad that he was going to get a good nights sleep that

night and his wife Sue would be glad to see him home at the early hour of ten pm.

Perry and Della sat back on the couch and just took a few breaths. They both knew that

they wee going to have everything set by tomorrow and they wanted to relax. Della knew

that she should go home, but she could not get herself to say the words. She was in the arms

of the man that she loved and she wanted to stay there.

Perry did not want to have Della leave but he knew that she should. It was getting late and

they were going to have another busy day at the office. He bent over and put his arms around

her. He just held her in a hug and she hugged him back. "Della you need to get home and get

some rest. You and Mike have a birthday party to finish planning and I have to do some

heavy thinking. We will see each other tomorrow. " he told her tenderly.

Della knew that it was the right thing to do and using all of her will power to get up from

the couch. Perry helped her into her coat and said that he would walk her to her car. She

turned and smiled at him. He took her by the elbow and they walked together to the elevator

so Della could go home once more. Like a gentleman Perry took her to her car and gave her

a quick kiss good-bye. Della did not want to leave and she knew that he did not want her to

leave, it was getting tougher an tougher to be apart.

When Della got to the house she was surprised to see that everyone was still there. It was

now after eleven and she was tired. When she came in all of their eyes were on her. "I am

sorry but there has been a couple of changes and Paul is looking into them right now. We are

not sure who the murderer is but our goal is to know in the morning." she told them.

"Oh Della, I thought for sure that we would know tonight. It has been so hard waiting for

word from you and Perry. Mike's parents have been worried sick as have I." Lori told her.

"I am sorry but we will know soon. I promise you. " she told the crowd.

After everyone had left Della went about cleaning the house. Mike's mother had cleaned

the dishes with Lori and the house was pretty clean but Della needed to do something. She

was too keyed up to do nothing. She was so worried about this case, but she did not like

what was happening with her and Perry. She knew that she could not go on like this forever

something was going to give. The last thing that she wanted to do was go back to the way

it once was. She had fallen in love with him and there was no more any denying of that fact,

and she was sure that he had fallen in love with her.

Lori walked over to Della and gave her a hug. "We can never thank you enough for what

you Perry and Paul have done for us. Mike and I will be in gratitude to you for the rest of

our lives."

"It is what we do. Perry Paul and I have dedicated our lives to helping people who have

gotten into similar situations. We have to be very cautious when we work on these cases.

There is always danger, as you remember Perry got shot by the lawyer who had murdered

at least three people. But when Perry gets his answer he is like a bull and he will find and

entrap you." Della told her.

"You know I think that Mike is going to ask me to marry him. He has not said anything, but

I can tell by the way he is acting. Friday is my birthday and I think that he might pop the

question then." Lori told her.

"Oh Lori how exciting. You will accept won't you?" Della asked her sister.

"Della it is getting so hard to not do something that we would both regret. Tonight if it had

not been for his parents, he might have spent the night here. I love him very much and I want

to be with him." she looked at Della who was watching her closely "Oh I know that you would

not approve of me sleeping with him, but the temptation is there. "

"I know what you mean tonight was the hardest night that Perry and I have had. We too might

have found us sleeping together at his home. It will not happen before marriage but the temp-

tation is there. Do not worry, we will survive as you will. Let us get some sleep." Della told

her sister.

The next morning came quickly and Della headed out to work at her regular time. She

made the coffee and worked on some of her notes. Perry would be there soon and so she

made coffee. He came in about nine and sat down for a cup of coffee. "I was up most

of the night I am afraid going over all of the facts. I am quite anxious to hear from Paul,

because I know one of four people murdered Ryan Bowers.

The day went slowly for the office and at just about eleven Perry knocked on the back

door. Della let him in and he took a seat once more in his favorite chair. "As I thought

Donald Murdock is a very jealous man and dangerous. He got wind of what his wife had

been up to. I think that it was a murder of passion." Paul told him.

"Then I think that Steve Januk is also in danger. We need to let him know . If Murdock

figures out the other man in his wife's life is Steve Januk everyone in that house is in danger."

Perry said.

"Della call Mike and let him know what is going on. Tell him to lock down the house and

do not allow anyone over to visit. You might find yourself in danger." Perry told her.

Della picked up the phone and called Mike. Everything was fine there but the husband of

one of the ladies that worked at the office was there. He wanted to speak to Steve. "

Della nearly dropped the phone and asked "Is it Donald Murdock If it is act casual as you

can and just answer me ."

Perry knew that Murdock was at Steve and Mike's house and he went right to his phone

to warn Steve. Now he needed to get everyone out of the house especially Donald Murdock.

If he called the police, he was afraid that they would be in more danger.

Perry wrote a note quickly and told her to tell him that she would call back in three minutes

and the next call was going to be a call from Mike's sister she is at the airport and ready to

be picked up. You can leave and not raise his suspicion. In the meantime have Mike's parents

leave as casually as they can . They can give any reason but have them leave. As soon as you

have gotten Murdock out call back. Do you understand?" Della asked.

"Yes that's fine." Mike answered/

Mike hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen where his parents were sitting just

talking. "Mom dad I am sorry but that was Lori and she wants you to come over and spend

some time with her. She says she would like to get to know you a little better and she has

made a small lunch."

"Oh Mike we are so tired. I don't know." his mother said.

"For goodness sakes Marie she is trying to be nice to us. We have come over to her house

and not acted the best for the past few days. She knows that we are worried and she is trying

to do something nice. The least we can do is accept her invitation." John told his wife.

With that they were on their way over to see Lori. Now that they were safe Mike had to

think of a way for him to get Donald Murdock out of the house. Mike knew that he could

not leave without him unless he climbed out a window. That was his next move, and with

that Mike went to his room and climbed out the window. He went around the side of the

house and went into the neighbors yard. He was safe, but he was on foot. He knocked

on the door of the neighbor that he had talked to the other day Jim. He opened the door and

welcomed him in. " I am sorry to bother you but my car will not start and it is most urgent

that I go to my friend's house. I will pay you well, but I need to go right now." Mike told

the man.

"Is this something to do with the murder case that you are involved in?" Jim asked him

"No it has to do with that, I need to go and see my girl friend, we had a little fight and now

my car will not start" Mike told his neighbor.

"All right I have nothing to do that important. I will give you a ride . Once the two men

were in the car, Mike's phone rang. "I am out of the house and on my way to Lori's. My mother

and father have gone there too." Mike told Della.

"There is one more thing that you need to know Mike, we have reason to believe that your

neighbor is involved a Jim Bodders. Keep an eye out for him." she warned.

That was not what Mike had wanted to hear. He was in the car with Jim right now and he had

to let Della know that "All right . Do you remember my neighbor? Well he has been nice

enough to give me a ride to your house. My car wouldn't stop and hon I am so sorry. Will

you please wait for me? I will be there soon." Mike told Della.

Della was now in a panic. Mike was in extreme danger, and she knew it. He must be very

careful and not let Jim Bowers in her home. As they reached Lori's house Mike breathed a

breath of relief until he saw the gun. He had acted as though he had hung the phone up but had

not and Perry and Della were listening intently as they flew through the streets of LA toward

her home. "What on earth are you doing with a gun Jim?" Mike asked him.

"You and I both know why. I am not going to go to jail you are the one who is going to go

I am going to kill everyone in the house and frame you. Donald Murdock is behind me and

we are going to see to it that we get the business and that my sister in law Mary is going

to get her due. I was so sorry that she had to act like she cared for Ryan and Steve but

when we are done it will look like you flipped out and just killed everyone over the

affair that you and Ryan were having. You did not want to share her and so you killed

Ryan and when you found out that Lori was seeing someone else once again Steve

Januk and you killed her over it." he was saying.

Paul got on his cell right then and called Lori's "Lori get out of the house and go out

the back way now. You and everyone in the home RUN he shouted. The murderer and

his partner are on their way to your house . You have seconds to get out. " he warned

her.

Lori ran to the kitchen and took both of Mike's parents and told them "We have to run to

the backyard as fast as we can . We are in immediate danger. We must run." and with that

the three took off across the back yard to a neighbor that Lori knew. They would be safe

there.

Lori and Mike's parents ran as fast as they could and arrived at Eva's house. When they

knocked they caught Eva by surprise and were welcome right in. Lori told her that they

were in extreme danger from a murderer and thank you so much for letting them in. She

picked up her cell phone and called Paul back. "We are safe at Eva's house." she told them

and Della breathed a big sigh of relief. But Mike, he was in real danger now.

:"The police are on their way and they will be waiting at Della's when the men arrive. One

of my things that I do is I always keep notes of license plate numbers and I have Donald

Murdocks. They are looking for him in the area and Mike has been giving us a lot of

information from the phone.I have relayed all the information that he has been able

to give it to the police. They will not get far." Paul told the two of them.

The trio had just arrived on the street before Della's house when they saw the police

had stopped Murdock, but Mike and his car was nowhere to be found. Perry and his

group came around the corner and stopped. The car with Mike in it was in front of

Della's house. Perry saw a man and he had a gun at Mike's back. He was yelling ,

because the house was empty. "You are a dead man. I will wait they will come home

and you will go to prison for life. I will live rich and not have to worry about my bills

ever again." Jim was saying.

Just then the police came around the corner and jumped out of the cruiser. "Give it

up Bowers, your partner has already confessed.

Bowers looked over at the police and thought about killing Mike anyways, but he threw

the gun down and surrendered without incident. The plight of Mike was over. The two men

had been taped confessing to everyone. It was a job well done.. Perry stepped out of his car

and went to help Della out. He saw that she was on the phone and telling Lori that everything

was all right . He could see that Della was crying and took her hands and helped her out. He

took her in his arms and whispered that everything was all right and that he would stay with

her. He held her tight not wanting to let go. Paul was watching the men who had intended

to kill Della and her family. They had no regard for anyone.

"Come on Della we will go in and when Mike and Lori and his parents are back I

will explain with the help of you what and why these two men had killed Ryan and

had the intention of killing Steve next." he told her.

Della went into the house and started to make some coffee. Now that everything against

Mike would be dropped and he was now free. It was now just a matter of formality that he

be released from the charges. She was busy in the kitchen when Lori and Mike's parents

came in the back door safe and sound. Della ran to Lori and hugged and hugged her. It was

all she could do not to cry. Everyone was safe now. "Lori, Perry Paul and I would like

to tell everyone what happened this evening and explain the whole thing to you. Please

everyone go in the living room and take a seat." Della told them as kindly as she could.

Perry was the one to explain what had happened. Mary and Donald Murdock had always

been the ones that were trying to take over the company. Steve was used as a pawn in their

scheme. Mary acted as though she liked Steve and convinced him to start the company

Crater Computers under his brothers last name. It had been both Mary and Donald Murdock

who had planned to take both of the companies let them both go down and buy them for pennies

on a dollar and group the two companies with their company Murdock Enterprises.

But Ryan had not been willing to go along with the plans. and Mary heard Ryan talking to Mike

that night. In a panic he was killed. But they had to think fast and Mike walked in. They

called down to security and told him that there was a problem on the sixth floor. While the

guard was up there the two of them slipped out of the building. The plan would have worked

if they had not gotten greedy and were planning on killing Steve." he told the group.

With that Steve came in the house and looked at the group. "I guess I have an apology to

make to everyone here in the room. I admit that I did some silly things, but I really love Mary

and when you are in love you can do stupid things Can you please forgive me? he asked.

Perry looked over at him and said " We forgive you Steve. We all know what love can do

to a normal person. He put his arm around Della and smiled. You cannot be responsible for

some of your actions when you are in love. I have found that out myself."

With that everyone started to smile and everyone in the room started to have a good time.

The coffee was poured and everyone celebrated Mike's freedom. Perry would go to the

courthouse with Mike and get him released. He would call Burger in the morning and make

sure that he concurred.

Della had become overwhelmed with the happenings of that night. It was just too much

for her to digest. She almost lost her sister her sister's boyfriend and his parents all in the

span of a few hours. Then Perry in a room full of people had told her that he loved her. It

was too much for her and she started to cry. It was a happy cry but she cried anyways.

Lori had seen her sister go out to the patio and could tell that she was crying. So, Perry

had started to go out to her but she waved him away. Della needed her sister now. Lori

went over to her and put her arm around her shoulder. "I really owe you my life tonight.

You saved Mike and his parents too. Do not cry you are one in a million and I am the luckiest

women in the world. Thank you so much. Tonight look what happened Perry told the whole

toom that he loved you. Smile, this is the last night that I will be twenty-seven for tomorrow

I will be twenty-eight. Come on smile."

"It is wonderful isn't it. You and Mike are safe and free and once again Perry has saved me

and my family from such trouble. I don't know he can stand it." Della told her with a smile.

"He does it because he loves people but especially you. You are very lucky." Lori told her

and gave her another hug as they walked back into the house.

The rest of the night was wonderful and full of fun and everyone left very late. Della was

very tired and said good-bye to everyone as they left. Mike and his parents headed back to

his house . Then Paul and Perry left for home. Life was good.

The next morning Perry and Mike went to the courthouse and as promised Lori got her

best birthday wish Mike was a free man. Now Della had to make sure that everything was

set for the party that night. She called Perry and asked him to bring Mike to the office.

She needed to talk to him. There were a few things that they needed to finish the party

plans.

It was good to see Mike. He looked like he was a free man. There had been a cloud around

him for the last couple of weeks that had started to wear him thin. Della pulled a chair up and

told him to take a seat.

"It would seem Mike that this lady has plans for this evening and she wants to make sure

that the two of you are on the same station." Perry told him with a smile.

Della gave him a glance with a little laugh "I have reservations for tonight at Kavanough's

and have ordered a large cake. My mother and father are coming this afternoon to celebrate

with us. Are your parents coming? They are invited of course." she asked.

They will be thee and I have ordered flowers too. We will have the private banquet

room . I will bring her to the Kavanough for a private meal she will think at six tonight,

so everyone should be there at least fifteen minutes early. " Mike told her.

"It looks like everything is ready for a great party. I am so glad that everything has worked

out just in time for Lori's party."Della told him with a smile.

"I will see you tonight. Lori is coming over to pick me up, all right?" Mike told them.

"You are a free man Mike. You can do whatever you wish that is what free means." Perry told

him and the two men shook hands.

"On to another case Della." Perry told her and opened his laptop.


End file.
